Gaster Sans? Swap Sans? How About Potter Sans?
by Sea and Chaos
Summary: During the final battle, Harry uses the last trick that was up his sleeve. Up for adoption to anyone how wants to make it a full story! Not a creative title, I know.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey-o! So, this was an idea I got while reading another fanfic in this category. Go check them out, I would say the name but I forgot. Just wanted to get this out there so that you guys could do what you want to with it. Think of it as a challenge, or plot-bunny.**

 **I am 13. Ergo, I have no right towards these amaing things.**

 **Giada Draven, out!**

It was the final battle. Harry was staring at Voldemort, "I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

A burst of sunlight lit up the area as Voldemort shouted out his spell, trying to kill Harry. Harry just waved a lazy hand, lifting Voldemort off the ground and slamming him into a wall. The crowd that surrounded them scrambled out of the way, and Harry slowly walked toward Voldemort's limp body.

With each step, more and more seemed to change about Harry. First his trainor's changed into slippers, and his turned to black shorts that had twin white stripes running down the sides. His shirt became an old wife-beater, and his robes morphed into a thick blue jacket with white fur around the collar. The infamous emerald eyes disappeared next, being replaced by pure black. The Potter hair receded, leaving a smooth head.

The most shocking change was the last one. He turned into a skeleton, the bones being held together by seemingly nothing. "You should have expected this, _Tom,_ " he spat. "You're gonna have a bad time because of all the things you caused and did." One eye turned bright blue, the other remaining black as large, floating, elk-like skulls seemed to surround the teen.

Even though everyone could still hear him speaking, the sound of typing was heard distantly, and a black and white speech bubble floated beside the skeleton. "It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, guys like you should be burning in hell." With that, the elk skulls let out wide blasts of energy, hitting Voldemort in the chest. When they finished, the man fell to the ground with a thump, dust coming up in a small, comical cloud.

Finally, Voldemort was dead.

Harry gave a small shrug and looked to the crowd that gathered around him, the end of the war not having sunk in yet. "Well, I'm headin' to Grillby's. D'you want anythin', Paps?" He looked out to the crowd, eyes settling on his brother. Ron Weasley shook his head, his red scarf swirling about with the movement.

Once more, he shrugged, then walked behind a pillar. However, instead of walking away on the other side, he was gone. There was no sign that he had even been there in the first place, other than the floating skulls. The Gaster Blasters, for that is what they were, rushed over to Ron, acting like puppies when their owner got home. Ron laughed lightly and gave them a scratch on the head, causing them to purr like kittens.

They soon disappeared, and Hermione jumped for answers. "Ronald Weasley, what was that? Where did Harry go, and why did he call you Papyrus? Isn't that the name of a typeface?" The other muggleborns agreed, and those who didn't know about the muggle world just wondered why Harry Potter just disappeared.

Ron just scratched the back of his head and then shook it, walking out of the doors. When the rest of the magicals rushed after him, they only found an amazingly sculpted (and somehow not melting) snowman that had 'PAPYRUS' written on the base in red ink.


	2. It's Been Adopted!

**AN: Hey! So sorry to everyone who was hoping this was an update. I am sad to crush all of your hopes and dreams in that aspect. I am a terrible author, I know. Believe me, I feel bad about this. My computer can't copy and paste from here anymore! That means I can't just tack this on to the original. Anyway, onto the good news:**  
 **This has been adopted! A lovely guest, with an account over on Wattpad, has taken over! The_Void_of_Man has adopted this, so head over and check them out, and maybe keep an eye out for the new version of this ;)**  
 **Once again, sorry for getting your hopes up!**  
 **Giada Draven, out!**

 **Ps, I just noticed that this was in coding. Sorry to any who couldn't read it, and thank you to those who forged through it.**


End file.
